<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift by evak1isak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383535">A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak'>evak1isak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Feminization, Isak blushes a lot, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even has a gift for Isak for their ten month anniversary.</p><p>Isak, Even's shy and whimpering boyfriend, shows him how he plays with it.</p><p>*This fic is for the seventh day of SKAM Weeks, with the theme "Sex Toys".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yayy so my last fic for this Skam Week!! i loved writing them, and i hope you like this, too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ten months, Even still had his head in the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe that he was dating Isak, that Isak liked him back. That he wanted his kisses and cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Even was madly in love.</p><p> </p><p>He was coming back from work to Isak’s, with the smile of someone who was completely in love. He had bought a present for Isak, for these ten months together.</p><p> </p><p>They would have dinner out, because there was no way they would get some privacy with Eskild at home today.</p><p> </p><p>When the door of the flat opened, Isak stood on the other side, smiling as well. “Happy ten month anniversary, baby,” Even said, and then handed Isak a rose he had bought.</p><p> </p><p>Isak squeaked. “Thanks! You didn’t have to, though,” he said while Even came in, leaning down to give him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to. And I also bought you a present.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak then bit his lip, insecure.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t… I didn’t buy…”</p><p> </p><p>Even knew that he had to soothe him: he was Isak’s first boyfriend, and he was still learning about relationships.</p><p> </p><p>Even hugged him and kissed him on his temple, one hand holding the box with a black wrapping. “Baby, it’s fine. Your company is the best present.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak looked at him and smiled. He was so thankful: Even had been so patient with him, always showed affection and made sure that he felt comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Can I open it?”</p><p> </p><p>Even smiled. “Not here, though. I don’t want Eskild to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what is it?” Isak asked once Even had closed the bedroom door behind them. Here Eskild wouldn’t annoy them.</p><p> </p><p>“You open it.” He gave him the box, and Isak examined every corner, as if that way he could guess what it was.</p><p> </p><p>He opened it, throwing the paper to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>And then, he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>It was something Even loved about his boyfriend: his blush. Isak was quite shy, it was something he had noticed even before they began dating, when Even was desperately trying to catch his attention. The first time he saw that blush was in the bathroom in high school, when Even took all the paper.</p><p> </p><p>He had seen that blush spread over Isak’s cheeks many times since then: the first time they had sex, the first time Even kissed Isak in public, when Even cuddled Isak for the first time in front of his friends, the first time Even complimented him in front of Eva or the first time they held hands in public.</p><p> </p><p>Isak also blushed in the clubs. He was too oblivious and didn’t notice that guys were hitting on him. They weren’t just being nice for the sake of it. Even liked going to clubs with Isak, he could see everyone staring at his arm around Isak’s waist, and everyone knew that the prettiest boy in the club was taken. And, sometimes, Even would go for a drink for them, Isak waiting on a sofa, and a guy would sit next to him and talk sweetly to him. And, well, Even actually liked that: knowing that it was not worth it, because Isak was <em>his</em>. And when he’d approach, Isak would be blushing, sometimes stuttering or giggling nervously, at the words that the other guy had said. And as soon as the dude saw Even, he understood that the blushing boy was already taken.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Isak blushed a lot, and Even fucking loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Isak, however, had never blushed so hard like tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Even said with a cheeky smile, sitting next to his boyfriend, his hand on Isak’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Even- I…” Isak gulped. “A <em>dildo</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Even rose his eyebrows, kissing his dumbfounded boyfriend. “What? You don’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that, it’s just… I’ve never tried one.”</p><p> </p><p>Even smiled. “That’s why I bought it for you, baby. It’s just a toy for yourself. You don’t even have to try it with me, although, to be honest, that would be fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smiled at the idea, although still unsure. “I prefer yours, though,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Even chuckled. “Hmmm… If you end up liking it more than my dick, I’ll have to get rid of it.”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Gifting Isak that dildo as a present was probably the best decision in Even’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Isak had wanted to try it out with Even being present, a week or so after their anniversary. And Even almost cried of happiness when he got a text from Isak telling him so.</p><p> </p><p>Even had a bean bag chair in his bedroom, where he was currently sitting in, just in his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Isak was giving him a show.</p><p> </p><p>Even was trying to roll a joint of weed without taking his eyes off his boy.</p><p> </p><p>His boy, who had decided to <a href="https://www.tattoostime.com/images/494/Tribal-Tattoo-On-Girl-Waist.jpg">get a tattoo</a> right where his butt crack started, and once it had healed he had ridden Even with his thong until he came untouched.</p><p> </p><p>There was something else about his boyfriend that Even loved: Isak whimpered <em>a lot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The first time they had sex, Even noticed that Isak tried to control all his whimpers, groans, moans and grunts. Even stopped moving then, still buried inside Isak, whose legs were around his waist. “<em>Baby, you can make noises. I love your noises. It means that it feels good and we’re both having fun.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ever since then, Isak whimpered and moaned Even’s name every time they had sex. He also screamed, and sometimes he was so loud that Even was sure that the neighbours could hear them: he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>But Isak’s noises were not just limited to sex. For example, Isak whimpered the first time they kissed, showing Even how needy for affection he was. He would also mewl when Even took control of the kiss or bit Isak’s lip, and he also giggled when Even went for some neck action and peppered him with kisses (and bites) there. Sometimes, Even would pull from his curls when they kissed, or fucked, and Isak whimpered, which he also did when Even kissed and bit his creamy thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, his boyfriend was noisy, and he loved it. And he was whimpering now, too, and it was music to Even’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Isak kept bouncing on his dildo. He was kneeling on Even’s bed, wearing a pair of black lace knickers, which he had put aside so that he could play with his new toy. And Even just enjoyed the view. With one of his hands as fists against the mattress to have some equilibrium, the other one holding the dildo, he kept riding it as if it were Even’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>Even had been the one to teach Isak to <em>own</em> his sexuality. It was okay to suck dick, if he wanted to, it was okay to wear female underwear, if he wanted to, or to be spanked. And if he wanted to call Even <em>Daddy</em>, it was fine too. Being handcuffed and face-fucked or driven mad with overstimulation was okay as well; it didn’t change who he was, it was okay and he was still Isak. The Isak that Even loved.</p><p> </p><p>Even exhaled the smoke, his hard dick tenting his underwear. He had decided that he would let Isak do whatever he wanted. It was the first time Isak was playing with a sex toy, so he wanted him to be comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>But soon, Even would take control.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his dick over his underwear, harder than ever, and moaned. “Shit, Isak, you look so fucking beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak moaned at the praise.</p><p> </p><p>Isak <em>loved</em> being praised. That’s something Even had learnt about him during their relationship. He loved being told how pretty and handsome he was or how skilled his mouth was. But he also liked being told that he was clever, that his food was delicious (although when Even met Isak, it certainly wasn’t) or that his jokes were funny.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Isak loved being praised and Even loved praising him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Even said, his hand getting inside his underwear, feeling his hard dick.</p><p> </p><p>Isak was riding his dildo faster now, probably about to reach orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Even smirked. “Slower, Isak.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak mewled in complaint. And, at first, he didn’t decrease the speed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Isak</em>,” Even said in that deep and dominant tone that, he knew, would make Isak obey.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Isak slowed down, whimpering even harder, now that his orgasm had been delayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Even, <em>please</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak’s plea went straight to Even’s dick. He tugged it even harder, the rush of blood to that area mixed with the weed making him dizzy enough to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>It was a pity that Isak kneeling giving Even his back, since Even couldn’t see his pretty face. He could imagine, though, what it looked like.</p><p> </p><p>When Isak was feeling overwhelmed, when the pleasure was too much, he usually would cry. Like, Even still remembered the second time they had sex, when Even got infatuated with the idea of making Isak come untouched. And he did, and Isak ended up with tears running down his cheeks, too gone. Even freaked out at first, but Isak reassured him: it was okay, sometimes he cried when the pleasure was too much, even when he played with himself.</p><p> </p><p>And he knew that his baby was currently crying, the feeling of the dildo constantly hitting his prostrate overwhelming him.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were Isak’s golden curls, which Even loved. Even loved pulling from them when they fucked doggy, or when they cuddled and he wanted to bite Isak’s pale neck. He could appreciate how the curls were all over the place while Isak slowly rode his dildo.</p><p> </p><p>Even knew that Isak’s lower lip was red and swollen. Isak always bit his lip when they had sex, or when Even ate him out, or when Even fingered him.</p><p> </p><p>So Isak was probably biting his lip now, the dildo disappearing inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Evy…” Isak whispered, lengthening the <em>y</em>. Isak sighed and let his body fall over, bracketing his left arm so that he was keeping some equilibrium.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?” Even tried to keep a neutral voice, although he was sure that Isak could sense that he was desperate to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>“Move it for me,” Isak said with a ragged voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, how was Even supposed to say no?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby.” Even stood up and left the joint in their ashtray on the nightstand. They could finish it together afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>He had already tortured Isak enough, so he wasn’t surprised that Isak let out a soft moan when Even got on the bed and placed Isak’s face against his chest, Isak’s body immediately moulding against his own.</p><p> </p><p>With a leg between Even’s long ones, Isak hid his teary face in Even’s neck, his hole tightening around the dildo. With one arm around Isak’s waist, Even held him while his other hand pushed the dildo inside and then out, creating a slow rhythm which, he knew, would drive Isak crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Even…” Isak moaned. Even loved when Isak moaned his name, and he knew that Isak loved it too when Even moaned Isak’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You like your toy, huh, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak nodded, his eyes closed. “Yes, Even. Takk, Even.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would like it,” Even whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe. “You little slut, always wanting to be full, your little hole always stuffed.” Isak whimpered, his already red cheeks reddening even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Even…” Isak whispered. Even, who loved hearing his boyfriend moaning his name, was now moving the dildo deep inside, at the same time that he moved it in circles.</p><p> </p><p>“You love being stuffed with my big cock, uh? And now you can still fill yourself up when I’m not with you.”</p><p> </p><p>With a hand Even cupped Isak’s dick, still trapped inside his lace underwear, tenting it.</p><p> </p><p>Isak gasped. With his face glazed of tears, Isak looked at Even and tilted his hips, trying to get more friction.</p><p> </p><p>Even moved him until he had Isak on top of him, Isak’s back arched against his chest and his neck spread, with Isak leaving kisses on his cheek, trying to gain Even’s sympathy that would allow him to cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Even… Please…”</p><p> </p><p>Even ripped the lacey knickers, Isak’s hard cock springing free. Isak whimpered in complained. He really liked them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll buy you some new ones, baby. And more expensive.” He kissed Isak’s temple and then resumed moving the dildo inside his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Isak, all flustered, gasped when Even finally touched his dick, arching his back even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak grunted. “You’re driving me mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Even chuckled. “That’s what I want. I’m sure that if I pulled from your dick right now, you would cum immediately. Wouldn’t you, princess? After forty minutes of your dildo jabbing your prostrate, I’m surprised you haven’t spilled all over the sheets. Such a good boy…”</p><p> </p><p>Although it wasn’t the best position, Even stretched his arm and took the joint. “Here,” he said. Isak took a drag and then exhaled the smoke, moving his hips a bit to try and move the dildo, which Even had stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let me take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>With a tug of his dick at the same time that Even moved, once again, the dildo to hit Isak’s prostrate, Isak let out the most delicious shriek Even had ever heard, blushing even harder. He was vulnerable right now, but with Even’s strong body underneath him, with the kisses on his jaw and the praising words, he felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>“So good. Such a good, beautiful boy. So perfect, Isak,” Even said while he marvelled over the gestures Isak made, the movements of his teary face while he orgasmed, over the eyes inside his skull while he bit his lip, spilling all over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Isak was a work of art.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>